Historien om Tom Dolder
by EcstaZy
Summary: Tom Dolder är i sitt rum på barnhemmet. Han får ett besök, av en viss trollkarl kallad Dumbledore. Tom får reda på att han är en trollkarl!


**Berättelsen om ****Tom Dolder**

* * *

**Hogwarts år 1**

* * *

**Kapitel 1:**

**Dumbledores**** största**** Misstag**

* * *

Hon sprang. Hon sprang genom dom mörka gatorna i Londons slum. Hon visste inte vart hon skulle ta vägen. Hon stannade utanför en stor byggnad. Bankade på dörren. "Snälla! Släpp in mig!" skrek hon medan regnet öste ner på henne. Hon visste att tiden hade kommit. Hon kände det. Smärtan som var så olidlig. Dörren öppnades och en kvinna stod i dörröppningen. Merope Gaunt svimmade, och allt blev svart.

**11**** år senare**

"Berätta! Jag beordrar dig att berätta om min far!" skrek den stilige, bleka pojken.

"Jag har ju sagt det förut! Din mor kom hit ensam för 11 år sedan, berättade att du skulle döpas efter din far 'Tom Dolder'. Du borde lugna ner dig Tom, innan du får sitta i isoleringen, du skrämmer dom andra barnen!" svarade kvinnan och gick iväg.

"Dom andra barnen? Jag bryr mig la inte om det" muttrade Tom Dolder för sig själv.

Han gick upp för trappan till sitt rum. Han satte sig i sin säng och funderade. Vilka är mina föräldrar? Frågade han sig själv. Min mamma var inget bra, det vet jag. Hon bara kom hit, födde mig och dog. Vilken bra mamma skulle göra så? Men min pappa däremot, vem var han? Lever han? Bor han i London? Kommer han snart att hämta mig från det här vidriga stället? I elva år hade detta barnhem varigt Tom Dolders hem. Han hatade barnhemmet. Han hatade barnen som bodde här. Han hatade dess människor som jobbade här. Han var annorlunda. Han var bättre. Hans pappa skulle ta han härifrån snart, tänkte han för själv. Det knackades två gånger på dörren, och chefen för barnhemmet, mrs Cole, öppnade den.

"Tom, du har en besökare. Det här är mr Dumberton, förlåt, Dunderbore. Han har kommit för att tala om för dig … ja, han får berätta själv" sa hon. Jävla sup kärring, tänkte Tom. Tom stirrade på mannen i dörren när hon gick iväg. Den stora mannen kollade runt i rummet. Till sist så kollade han på Tom.

"God dag, Tom, hur står det till?" Sa mannen och sträckte fram sin hand. Tom tvekade innan han tog den i sin, och de skakade hand. Mannen tog stolen intill Tom och satte sig på den.

"Jag är Professor Dumbledore."

'"Professor"', upprepade Tom. "Är det som 'doktor'? Varför är ni här? Var det _hon_ som tog hit er för att ni skulle undersöka mig?" Han pekade på dörren som mrs Cole just hade gått ut genom.

"Nej, nej", svarade Dumbledore och log.

"Jag tror er inte!", sa Tom och tittade misstroget på Dumbledore.

"Hon vill ha mig undersökt, eller hur? Tala sanning nu!" halv skrek Tom. Tom fortsatte att kolla på mannen som kallade sig professor. Mannen bara log. Och Tom vände bort blicken från honom.

"Vem är ni?" frågade han med en lugnare röst.

"Det har jag redan talat om. Mitt namn är professor Dumbledore och jag arbetar på en skola som heter Hogwarts. Jag har kommit för att erbjuda dig en plats vid min skola, din nya skola, om du skulle vilja komma dit."

Han ljuger. Dom försöker lura mig, men så fan heller!

"Ni kan inte lura mig! Dårhuset, visst är det därifrån ni kommer? 'Professor', ja, det är förstås vad ni kallar er, men jag tänker inte följa med, har ni förstått? Den där gamla markattan, det är hon som borde vara på dårhus. Jag gjorde aldrig lilla Amy Benson eller Dennis Bishop nånting illa, det kan de tala om för er, om ni frågar dem!" Tom kollade på mannen. Dom tror dom kan lura mig, men jag tänker inte flyttas till något dårhus, dom fula ungarna som alltid ska skvallra, blir rädd för allting.

"Jag kommer inte från dårhuset", svarade Dumbledore. "Jag är lärare, och om du sätter dig ner och tar det lugnt, ska jag berätta för dig om Hogwarts. Och om du helst inte vill komma till vår skola, så är det självfallet ingen som tvingar dig" sa Dumbledore lugnt.

Som om dom skulle kunna.

"Jag skulle vilja så någon försöka" sa Tom med ett hånleende.

"Hogwarts", fortsatte Dumbledore. "är en skola för personer med speciella anlag …"

"Jag är inte galen!"

"Jag vet att du inte är galen. Hogwarts är inte en skola för galna elever. Det är en skola för trollkonst."

Trollkonst? Jag visste att jag var speciell. Det visste jag hela tiden. Han kanske ljuger? "Trollkonst?" upprepade Tom i en viskning.

"Just det", sa Dumbledore. Tom tänkte på det han kunde. Han kunde prata med ormar, göra illa folk ifall han ville, få saker att flytta sig utan att röra dem. Var det trollkonst? "Är det … är det trollkonst, det som jag kan göra?" frågade han.

"Vad är det du kan göra?" frågade Dumbledore.

"Alla möjliga saker", svarade Tom. "Jag kan få saker att flytta på sig utan att röra vid dem. Jag kan få djur att göra precis vad jag vill, utan att dressera dem. Jag kan få otrevliga saker att hända personer som jag inte gillar. Jag kan göra dem illa om jag vill." Han stirrade på sina händer. Så det är trollkonst det jag kan göra. Jag är speciell, bättre än alla andra på detta stället! Skolan vill ha mig, inte dem andra rädda barnen! "Jag visste att jag var annorlunda", fortsatte han. "Jag visste att jag var speciell. Jag visste hela tiden att det var någonting."

"Ja, du har alldeles rätt", sa Dumbledore, som inte log längre. "Du är en trollkarl."

Tom lyfte huvudet. En trollkarl? En trollkarl? Wow, det var någonting inte den där dumma kvinnan mrs Cole hade räknat med. "Är ni också en trollkarl?"

"Ja, det är jag."

"Bevisa det", sa Dolder omeldelbart.

Dumbledore höjde på ögonbrynen. "Om du, som jag fattar saken accepterar din plats vid Hogwarts … "

"Det är klar att jag gör!"

"Då ska du tilltala mig med 'professorn' eller 'sir'."

Tom stirrade på Dumbledore ett ögonblick, innan han sa med oigenkännligt artig röst:

"Förlåt mig, sir. Jag menade … snälla professorn, skulle ni kunna visa mig … ?"

Dumbledore tog fram en pinne, eller stav, ur innefickan på kostymjackan, riktade den mot det nötta klädskåpet i hörnet och gjorde en ledig sväng med staven. Klädskåpet fattade eld.

Tom hoppade upp ur sängen. Allt jag äger finns där inne! Tom tjöt av bestörtning och ursinne. I samma ögonblick som Tom vände sig ilsket mot Dumbledore försvann lågorna och lämnade klädskåpet oskatt. En sådan stav vill jag ha! "Var kan jag få tag på en sån där?" frågade Tom.

"Allt i sinom tid", svarade Dumbledore. "Jag tror det är någonting som försöker ta sig ut ur ditt klädskåp."

Och mycket riktigt så hördes det ett svagt skrammel därinifrån. Tom kände en rädsla slå till i magen, och han hade aldrig varigt rädd för nått eller någon.

"Öppna dörren", sa Dumbledore.

Tom tvekade, gick sedan tvärs genom rummet och slängde upp dörren till skåpet. På översta hyllan, ovanför en stång med trädslitna kläder, skakade och skramlade en liten pappask som om en massa desperata möss var fångade inuti. Det är ju sakerna jag tagit från dom andra ungarna här! Tom kände en viss rädsla igen.

"Ta ut den", sa Dumbledore.

Tom lyfte ner den skakande asken. Han var nervös nu.

"Finns det nånting i den här asken som du inte borde ha?" frågade Dumbledore.

Hur kunde han veta? Tänkte Tom när han kollade på Dumbledore. "Ja, jag antar det, sir", sa han till sist med en uttryckslös röst.

"Öppna den", sa Dumbledore.

Dolder tog av locket och tömde ut innehållet på sängen. På sängen låg sakerna han hade tagit från de andra barnen på barnhemmet. En jojo från Evelyn Fary, en silverfingerborg från Amy Benson, ett skamfilat munspel från Dennis Bishop och ett par handskar från mrs Cole.

"Du ska lämna tillbaka dem till deras ägare och be dem om ursäkt", sa Dumbledore lugnt och stoppade staven innanför jackan. "Jag kommer få veta om du har gjort det. Och kom ihåg, vi tolererar inte stöld på Hogwarts."

Jag antar att jag inte har nått val, vill komma till denna skola som ska förändra mitt liv. Ta mig bort härifrån. Han stirrade kallt och värderande på Dumbledore innan han sa:

"Ja, sir."

"På Hogwarts", fortsatte Dumbledore, "lär vi er inte bara att använda magi utan också att kontrollera den. Du har – säkert av misstag – använt dina krafter på ett sätt som vi varken lär ut eller tolererar på vår skola. Du är inte den förste, och kommer inte heller vara den siste, som låter dig ryckas med av din trolldomsförmåga. Men du bör veta att elever kan relegeras från Hogwarts och att Trolldomsministeriet – ja, det finns ett ministerium – straffar lagbrytare ännu strängare. Alla nya trollkarlar måste foga sig efter våra lagar då de träder in i vår värld."

"Ja, sir" sa Tom om igen. "Jag undrar när jag kan komma härifrån, när jag får åka till denna skola kallad 'Hogwarts'". Han la tillbaka dom stulna föremålen i asken. När han var fördig vände han sig till Dumbledore och sa djärvt:

"Jag har inga pengar."

"Det är lätt avhjälpt", sa Dumbledore och drog fram en läderpung ur fickan. "Det finns en fond på Hogwarts för dem som behöver hjälp med att köpa böcker och klädnader. Du kanske måste köpa några av dina trolldomsböcker och sånt i andra hand, men … "

"Var köper man trolldomsböcker?" avbröt Dolder utan att säga tack till pengarna. Han öppnade pungen och granskade en tjock guld klimp.

"I Diagongränden", sa Dumbledore. "Jag har med mig en lista på böcker och skolutrustning till dig. Jag kan hjälpa dig att hitta allting."

Jag behöver ingen hjälp. Jag klarar mig själv som jag alltid gjort, men hade han ett val? "Kommer ni med mig?" frågade Tom och tittade upp på Dumbledore.

"Javisst, om du … "

"Jag behöver er inte", sa Tom snabbt. "Jag är van vid att göra saker själv, jag går omkring på egen hand i London hela tiden. Hur kommer man till den här Diagongränden … sir? Till han då han uppfångade Dumbledores blick.

Dumbledore räckte Tom ett gulaktigt kuvert.

"Är det listan? Frågade Tom och granskade kuvertet.

"Ja", svarade Dumbledore. Dumbledore fortsatte: "Här får du också en karta till Läckande Kitteln. Du kommer att kunna se det trots att mugglarna omkring dig – det vill säga icke-magiska personer – inte kan det. Fråga efter bartendern Tom – lätt för dig att komma ihåg eftersom han har samma namn som du." avslutade Dumbledore.

Jävla massa personer som heter Tom då, varför ska dom heta det för? Han ryckte irriterat på huvudet. Sedan frågade han, han kunde inte hejda sig själv: "Var min pappa en trollkarl? Han hette också Tom Dolder, har de sagt."

"Det vet jag tyvärr inte", sa Dumbledore med vänlig röst.

Men rösten bara irriterade Tom. "Min mamma kan inte ha haft magiska krafter, för i så fall skulle hon inte ha dött", sa Tom mer till själv än till Dumbledore. "Det måste ha varit han. Så … när jag har skaffat alla mina grejer … när ska jag då komma till det där Hogwarts?"

"Alla detaljer står på det andra pergamentet i ditt kuvert", svarade Dumbledore, ännu en gång, enligt Tom, med en onödig vänlig röst. Dumbledore fortsatte: "Du åker från King's Cross-stationen den första september. Det ligger en tågbiljett i kuvertet också."

Tom nickade. Dumbledore reste sig upp och sträckte fram handen igen.

Ska jag berätta att jag kan tala med ormar för han? Det är ju speciellt, han kan säkert inte ens det. Tom tog den och sa: "Jag kan tala med ormar. Jag upptäckte det när vi gjorde våra utflykter ut på landet … de kommer till mig, de viskar till mig. Är det normalt för en trollkarl?"

"Det är ovanligt", sa Dumbledore efter en lätt tvekan, "men inte okänt." Hans ton var otvungen, men ögonen for nyfiket över Toms ansikte. De stod där ett ögonblick, mannen och pojken, och stirrade på varandra.

Jag visste det, tänkte Tom. Kanske min pappa också kan prata med ormar? Kanske någon på skolan vet vem han är?

Handslaget bröts och Dumbledore var framme vid dörren. "Adjö Tom. Vi ses på Hogwarts."


End file.
